


Asking for Advice

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [17]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatlog for a demonology chatroom. A new member of the chatroom asks for summoning advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Advice

== [!] Alcor618 has joined ==

Kitsune01: and now I don’t know what to tell him ughhh

[!] Grimalkin: Hello again Alcor!

Ghost_In_The_Machine: That sucks…

Anti-Geminus: hey alcor my man

Ghost_In_The_Machine: You doing alright Al?

Kitsune01: Alcor can you make this boy just go away or something for me plz ;3;

[!] Alcor618: I’m doing fine. What about you?

Ghost_In_The_Machine: KIT NO

Anti-Geminus: so bored right now

[!] Alcor618: Well… I COULD…

[!] Grimalkin: I’m doing pretty well, thanks. No complaints here.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Kit let’s play Good Idea Bad Idea.

[!] Grimalkin: Gem says hi.

Kitsune01: I’m not SERIOUS

Kitsune01: but

Ghost_In_The_Machine: lol good

Kitsune01: ughhhhh

[!] Alcor618: What’s going on, @Kitsune01?

Anti-Geminus: still want to touch gem and see if the paradox makes the world blow up or something

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Tell him to back off?

[!] Grimalkin: I’ve been there, Kit. I wish I knew how to help you out.

Kitsune01: This boy at school wont leave me alone no matter how much i tell him i dont like him D:

[!] Grimalkin: @Anti-Geminus, please don’t make my dog explode.

Kitsune01: and it’s so annoying and i just

Kitsune01: ughhhhhhh

Anti-Geminus: but it sounds like so much FUN

[!] Alcor618: Yeah, @Anti-Geminus, that’s my job.

Kitsune01: ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Kit is reaching critical ugh factor

[!] Grimalkin: It’s your job to make Gem and Anti explode?

Kitsune01: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kitsune01: It wouldnt be so bad except I have like all my classes with him

[!] Alcor618: No, I meant it’s my job to destroy the world.

[!] Grimalkin: Oh, right. Good.

Anti-Geminus: only you guys man

== disasterarea51 has joined ==

[!] Grimalkin: Making Gem explode after all this time would just be cruel.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Kit, say ugh one more time, just for me. :P

Anti-Geminus: hey new person sup

[!] Alcor618: You say that as if it’d be news. You do remember who you’re talking to, right?

[!] Grimalkin: Hello there @disasterarea51! Are you new here?

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin yeah

Kitsune01: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[!] Grimalkin: @Alcor618, I know, I know. @disasterarea51, welcome to the chat!

Anti-Geminus: ill be on and off im supposed to be doing math homework

Ghost_In_The_Machine: But seriously it’ll work itself out I bet

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin thank u!

Kitsune01: I sure hope so :(

Kitsune01: but idk…

[!] Grimalkin: So what brings you here, @disasterarea51? Are you from the forums?

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin nah.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Don’t stress so much sweetie <3

disasterarea51: actually i was hoping u could help me

Kitsune01: bleh

[!] Grimalkin: Help you with what?

Ghost_In_The_Machine: First ugh, then bleh? xD

Kitsune01: mrrrrrrrrr

disasterarea51: youre all in2 demon stuff rite?

Ghost_In_The_Machine: urghhh

[!] Grimalkin: You could say so, yes. Why?

Kitsune01: mlehhhhh

Ghost_In_The_Machine: hisssssss

Kitsune01: mreowrrrrrrr

disasterarea51: so im thinking about summoning alcor

Ghost_In_The_Machine: I’m so glad we had this chat :P

Kitsune01: Me too lol

disasterarea51: do u have any tipz?

Ghost_In_The_Machine: …

Kitsune01: lololol

disasterarea51: i read the wikis n stuff but

[!] Grimalkin: @Alcor618, care to comment?

Kitsune01: omgggggg

disasterarea51: u kno, sometimes they miss stuff…

Ghost_In_The_Machine: My parents want to know why I’m cracking up

[!] Alcor618: you guys handle it

disasterarea51: o yea, ask the guy named alcor, lol…

[!] Alcor618: im eating gummi snakes

Kitsune01: Just tell them it’s porn that’s less embarrassing :P

[!] Alcor618: and thats more fun anyway

Ghost_In_The_Machine: pfft

[!] Grimalkin: …okay then, @Alcor618.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Aww, pfft would’ve worked as one of those sound things

[!] Grimalkin: Well, my puppy would like to inform you that he likes dogs much more than cats.

Anti-Geminus: wait is what i think is happening here actually happening?

Ghost_In_The_Machine: He’s just this guy, you know?

[!] Grimalkin: Or maybe Gem’s just trying to tell me that she needs to go outside. One of the two.

Kitsune01: eh, we could’ve used a ton of other sounds too

disasterarea51: @Ghost_In_The_Machine very helpful lol

Anti-Geminus: oh this is beautiful

Kitsune01: like eh

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin does he h8 catz? b/c i own 2…

[!] Grimalkin: No.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Glad to help ya. ;D

Kitsune01: but remember that one uk cult

[!] Grimalkin: I have cats too. That’s not a problem.

[!] Alcor618: @Kitsune01, that was ONE TIME!

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin: good.

Kitsune01: one HILARIOUS time

disasterarea51: wait… not a problem…

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Don’t get your keyboard too sticky

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin u summoned alcor b4?

[!] Grimalkin: @disasterarea51: Yes, I have.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Though I guess you could just… un-sticky it :P

disasterarea51: holy shit

Anti-Geminus: who wants to sit in the corner and eat popcorn with me?

Kitsune01: I will!

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Only if you make the popcorn @Anti-Geminus! xD

disasterarea51: tell me EVERYTHING

[!] Grimalkin: Anti, didn’t you have math homework to do?

Kitsune01: I’ll make the popcorn :P

disasterarea51: wait can you swear here

Anti-Geminus: math homework? no, you must be imagining things

Ghost_In_The_Machine: pfft

disasterarea51: i hope swearing isnt a problem

Anti-Geminus: screw math homework this is so much better

Kitsune01: *throws popcorn at everybody in the chat*

[!] Grimalkin: There’s no rule against swearing here, @disasterarea51. Just don’t go overboard or say anything offensive.

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin good

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Give me some of the popcorn first, Kit! ;3;

Anti-Geminus: you all are such dorks

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin because seriously, holy SHIT, tell me things

Kitsune01: but we’re YOUR dorks

Anti-Geminus: true that

[!] Grimalkin: What kind of things? And @Alcor618, are you sure you don’t want to speak up here, given that you’re… well, the expert here?

[!] Alcor618: im sure still eating

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin, not sure… everything really lol

Anti-Geminus: now i actually do want some popcorn…

disasterarea51: @Alcor618, is that name b/c u summoned him 618 times or something?

[!] Alcor618: Not exactly.

Anti-Geminus: screw it. popcorn is brain food right?

Kitsune01: Sure, let’s go with that. :P

Anti-Geminus: brb

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Use unscented candles?

disasterarea51: @Ghost_In_The_Machine, i know dat lol

[!] Grimalkin: Don’t ask for anything way out there like eternal life. And don’t be a jerk.

Kitsune01: he’s a nice enough dude xD

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin, k

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Good, not a total noob then :P

Kitsune01: Even if he wouldnt date Bee :(

[!] Alcor618: KIT

[!] Grimalkin: I assume you’ve thought up your deal already? Wording and all?

Kitsune01: sorry not sorry :P

disasterarea51: @Grimalkin, yeah p much

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Do we need another round of Good Idea Bad Idea?

[!] Grimalkin: Good. That’s important for all demons, Alcor included.

Kitsune01: Fine I’ll shut up then :(

disasterarea51: he lieks candy, rite?

[!] Alcor618: you dont have to shut up just

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Kit you still have that popcorn?

Kitsune01: Sure do!

[!] Grimalkin: Guys, you know about Alcor too, feel free to join in.

Anti-Geminus: speaking of popcorn i just got mine irl

Kitsune01: Woo for Anti! :P

[!] Grimalkin: And yes, he does like candy.

[!] Alcor618: I just finished off those gummies. I can talk more now.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: But IDK what else to say :(

Kitsune01: omggggg

Anti-Geminus: nice and buttery too, wish i could share with all of you

disasterarea51: wait you all know lots about alcor, not just @Grimalkin?

Ghost_In_The_Machine: That does sound good

Kitsune01: it’s okay we have virtual popcorn :P

disasterarea51: r u a cult

[!] Grimalkin: Yes, @disasterarea51, we’ve all dealt with him from time to time.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING

Anti-Geminus: @Grimalkin, that’s one way of putting it

Ghost_In_The_Machine: MY PARENTS ARE STARING

disasterarea51: b/c i dont want to mess w/a cult

[!] Grimalkin: We’re not a cult.

Kitsune01: Just embrace the laughter Ghosti xD

[!] Alcor618: No, I wouldn’t call this chat a cult. I can see where you would get that idea, though, @disasterarea51.

disasterarea51: oh god what did i get myself into

Kitsune01: aww

Ghost_In_The_Machine: I’m up for being called a cult if you guys are xD

disasterarea51: i dont even

Kitsune01: Ghosti, your turn for Good Idea Bad Idea

[!] Grimalkin: @disasterarea51, it’s okay! We’re not as scary as you seem to think, I promise!

disasterarea51: sry but i dont want ur help anymoar

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Only kidding! :P

== disasterarea51 has left ==

[!] Grimalkin: @disasterarea51, we can still help you!

Kitsune01: there he go

Anti-Geminus: and we lost him

[!] Alcor618: Lost HER, actually.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: This doesn’t really count as a cult, does it? Or does it? @_@

Anti-Geminus: @Alcor618, oh okay

[!] Grimalkin: @Alcor618, you really should have said something.

Anti-Geminus: wonder why there are so many girls on this chat

Kitsune01: girls love demons, duh :P

Ghost_In_The_Machine: In more ways than one ;)

[!] Alcor618: @Grimalkin, I thought this way was funnier. Seeing what finally was too much for her to handle? Priceless.

Anti-Geminus: @Ghost_In_The_Machine, please not that again

Kitsune01: hehehehe

[!] Grimalkin: You have a weird sense of humor, @Alcor618… though I guess that’s not really a surprise.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: So, Kit, are you feeling any better now? xP

Anti-Geminus: i thought it was funny too

Kitsune01: YES

Kitsune01: YOU BET YOUR ASS I AM

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Anti’s a demon in disguise pass it on


End file.
